Swap
by MiraCutesy
Summary: If you're in the shoes of your enemy, it isn't something you're gonna be happy about, let alone you're literally in them. But then again, the more you wore them, the more things seemed clearer. MindSwap!Chloe and Mari
1. Wake

Slowly and reluctantly, Chloe woke up, eyes still close, and a frown present on her face. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blinded her. Despite her eyes closed, she could still feel the beams of light on her face.

With a sigh, she rouse up. Swinging her feet, expecting to hit the floor or her vucuna slippers.

But instead her feet is hit by cold metal.

Her eyes shot up.

Getting a better view at her surroundings, she almost shrieks.

Her foot was against a pink rail a narrow floor below, the bed she was on was pink, not her royal yellow Duxiana bed. Everything around her was pink.

She glanced down below, only to meet narrow stairs. Shakily climbing down, she rushed to the nearest mirror.

She was Marinette!

Chloe suddenly took on a pale look, as if she'd seen a ghost. Then with one step backwards she felt the world went black.

/MLB/

Marinette groggily opened her eyes. Expecting to meet the sunlight. But instead was met with red curtains.

She immediately shot up from the bed, immediately checking to see if someone was inside the room, thankfully there was no one. She quickly touched her ear, feeling something cold, she sighed relief.

"Tikki, Tikki! Where are you?" She whispered going about in the room.

A red light zoomed into her. "Ma-Marinette, is that you?" Tikki caressed her cheek with a paw.

"Of course it's me, Tikki," she replied, confused to why the kwami questioned her on who she was.

Tikki gave her a shaky smile, "Thi-think again, Ma-Marinette." Tikki pointed something behind her.

She turns around seeing a mirror, eyes wide, rushing to the Victorian styled French Mirror and clamped a hand over her mouth to silence the gasp.

She-she was Chloe Bourgeois!

She felt sick and then went down like a sack of onions in front of the mirror, the last thing she heard was the shout of a worried Tikki.

/MLB/

Chloe blinked and sat up. She felt a sigh of relief to know that it was just a-

Oh no, it wasn't.

The mirror that was near her made everything worse. She was Marinette! The least person she wanted to be.

The door opened revealing a large man and a small woman.

"Marinette, sweetie are you alright? We were so worried! We didn't know if you fainted or just fell asleep on the floor," the woman, or Chloe guessed as Marinette's mother explained. The woman caressed her cheek, Chloe could only move away. The woman silently got the message.

"Oh, sweetie you woke up so early!" The man who she also guessed was Marinette's father expressed.

She didn't know if it was a joke, but noticing them chuckle, it was a joke.

"Do you want to go to school? Or do you still feel unwell? I can call the school to tell you-"

"No!" She bellowed, before looking down. "No, mo-mother. I-I can manage!" The couple shared a look of confusion, questioning where the formality came from, before smiling.

"Alright, sweetie, you still have an hour before your class starts. So you better go and tidy up," the woman said. "I'll prepare your breakfast."

Chloe sighed in relief once they left the room. It would be good if they didn't know! It would be such an embarrassment if people knew that, She, Chloe Bourgeois swapped lives or bodies with Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Oh just the thought of it, makes her vomit.

She still needs explanations from Marinette.

/MLB/

Marinette again awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the heavy red blinds. She blinked, closed her eyes, and blink again.

She sat up, someone must've carried her.

She reached behind her to tuck the lose strand. Noticing it was longer, and blonde?! She sighed, it wasn't a dream.

Tikki, who was hiding behind the pillows came near.

"Marinette! I was so worried! Thankfully, the butler came in and carried you back to bed, also the doctor came to check on you," Tikki acknowledged. "But first, why are you in Chloe's body? Let alone, is Chloe Bourgeois?"

Marinette's brow furrowed. "I-I don't know! U-unless..."

"Of course! An akuma, Marinette! Remember, the Swapper? The akuma who can make people swap lives? I think you're his main target! That he created an alternate time where..."

"I start out as Chloe..." Marinette finished, everything made sense now. "Then, it's like today repeated, but only with me as Chloe? Then that means, oh no, oh no!"

"What's wrong Marinette?"

"Chl-Chloe's in my body! My diary! Wh-what if she uses anything in my room as blackmail?" Marinette began to panic.

Tikki flew to her, caressing her cheeks, "Marinette, I'm sure Chloe's just confused as you are, if we hurry up we-"

"Doctor! Check my little angel again, who knows what will happen to her! She fainted!" Andre Bourgeois' voice echoed through the halls.

Marinette immediately ushered Tikki to hide.

The door to her, no Chloe's room opened. Revealing a distress doctor, the butler and Mayor Bourgeois.

"Chloe, princess!" Andre greeted. "Are you alright? I was so worried! When I heard you fainted, I immediately wanted to fire the staff who was with you or near you at the time."

The butler and doctor stiffened.

"I brought Doctor Lucas Moreau, one of the best doctors. Doctor, please check my pumpkins."

The doctor oblige, bringing out his stethoscope to examine Chloe (Marinette). She stiffened.

"Your daughter is fine, Mayor Bourgeois, in fact nothing's wrong with her," Lucas announced. "But," turning to Chloe (Marinette) "Why did you faint?" He asked.

"Erm, I, umm-"

"Thank you, doctor, that'll be enough." Andre cuts off. The butler immediately ushers Lucas out.

Andre sat on Chloe's (Marinette) bed. A look of concern on his face. "Are you sure you're alright, Chloe? I can make you skip school today or a week! Seeing how it's still early and I have a meeting at eight. We can have Sabrina take notes for you," the mayor offered.

Chloe (Marinette) gave him a reassuring smile. "I-I think I can manger Mayor- I mean dad! Yeah! I want to go to school today," Chloe (Marinette) answered.

Andre touched her cheek. "Are you sure you're alright, Chloe? You never seem to mind skipping school."

Her sweat dropped. Think Marinette! How does Chloe regularly interacts with her father? Of course... "Daddy, I'll be fine! Besides we have a test today and I want to be present and also I want to see my...Adri-kins today." Marinette felt like vomiting.

Andre smiled. "Alright then, shall I call the spa you ordered?"

"Wait what?"

Andre clapped his hands as people came into the room carrying all sorts of equipment.

"Have fun, sweetheart! Also see you at dinner." Andre then left the room.

Chloe (Marinette) sighed exasperated slouching on the seats the masseuse offered.

This was going to be a long day.

/MLB/

Chloe could only stare at the bathroom.

It wasn't as grand as hers back home. But it'll do.

Everything was pink and simple.

After the bath - which she found uncomfortable - she went to the closet.

Picking out what Marinette regularly wears, since she didn't want to cost suspicions. But to be honest.

Marinette's wardrobe is amazing.

A few of the dresses looks like designers and sometimes Chloe wonders if they really are.

Chloe shook the thought. She has even better clothing anyways.

She closed the closet, picking Marinette's, what she assumed was her bag. Looking around her surroundings, she spots a phone near the desks.

"There it is," she said, grabbing the phone near the computer. She lifted her head to see Marinette's plethora of Adrien's photos.

She burst out laughing. She knew Marinette was crazy about Adrien but she didn't know she was this crazy.

Glance at the posters one last time, before going down, what she assumed was the door. Which really was a trapdoor.

Marinette (Chloe) was greeted with a warm smile and a delicious smelling breakfast.

"Marinette, you better hurry up, school is about to start in 30 minutes. Here I made your favourites," the woman, who Chloe now knew as Sabine said. Giving her a plate of bacon and pancakes.

It wasn't like any of her breakfast back home, but it'll do.

She sat on one of the chairs. Picking a fork as she bit on a bacon.

It was delicious. Chloe didn't even know peasant food was this good. She hummed in content.

"This is delicious!" She complimented, which she rarely does once the plate was done.

Sabine smiled, "Thank you, but you eat these everyday or sometimes. You don't have to Marinette."

Chloe's smile fade. Oh, of course.

"Er, yeah, so that's why I erm, complimented! Yeah! It's delicious and I want to say it, again!"

Sabine narrowed her eyes for a moment, before smiling.

"I see, well you better head off now," Sabine said.

Marinette (Chloe) nodded before heading out.

Once she was out, Sabine sighed.

Was she even her daughter?

/MLB/

"Wait, you're not going to escort me to school?" Marinette (Chloe) asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I have a bakery to open, besides when did walking became a problem to you?" Tom question.

"Er, nevermind! I-I forgot! We-well I better go now!" Marinette (Chloe) abruptly left.

Now she was outside the bakery, she was faced with yet another problem. Walking.

She sighed.

This was going to be a very long day.

Author's Note:

Welcome to the void of MiraCutesy' stories. Where a story never seems to end... ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ) I mean it. Nothing ever seems to finish.

To make things clear;

I use Marinette (Chloe) or Chloe (Marinette) when talking to other people and if it's their own perspective, it's just Marinette or Chloe.

This is a new version of ChloeNette, now titled Swap since I promised to rewrite everything. So hello and welcome!


	2. Confrontation

(Excuse the mistakes, I'll edit it later)

/MLB/

Marinette (Chloe) arrived to school without a problem save from people she bumped into while walking.

She eyed the stairs, many students were outside chatting and doing the normal. She huffed as she pressed her lips together. Eyeing for her body. She shook the thought. It sounded awfully weird.

Everything around her seemed normal.

Until she swiftly felt an arm slung around her.

"Girl, you're unusually early today," Alya exclaimed, tilting her glasses her arms still slung around Marinette (Chloe) who shuddered slightly.

"Good morning, Marinette," Nino greeted, adjusting his cap. He then looked far off, grinning. "Hey Mari, look who's here." Chloe could feel the teasing tone in his voice. They were definitely teasing her, Marinette that is.

The sleek limousine parked right in front of them. Upon opening they saw Adrien. Grinning, as he sauntered to them.

"Good morning Nino, Alya and Marinette," Adrien said. Accepting Nino's fist bump, and Alya's nod.

Chloe tried her best not to hug her Adrie-kins.

"Good morning Adrie-ki-, I mean Adrien!" At least she manage a hello.

Adrien smiled back. "You're early today Marinette."

"Y-yeah," she answered, Adrien warmly returned with a smile.

Another black limousine halted in front of the school. She noticed how the aura suddenly changed. Students left the area while some decided to stay by the sides. Marinette (Chloe) saw Sabrina waiting for the limo to open. Bringing books, a latte, her normal routine.

This is it, she thought.

"Oh look Chloe's here," Alya deadpanned, Chloe could hear the distaste in her voice. She let her eyes trail back on the limo. Watching it open, she sashayed quietly, face held no emotion. The eyes of her friends, no Marinette's friends and Adrien, was on her.

"Mari?" Alya questioned, watching her sashay to the limo.

Marinette (Chloe) reached to the limo, beside Sabrina. Sabrina eyed her and scoffed. Her acting was purely bad.

The limo opened. Revealing Chloe (Marinette), once she could look around her properly, Marinette (Chloe) grabbed her.

Expressions bewildered, others had their hands over mouth, some had their books completely dropped on the ground. Marinette Dupain-Cheng just straight off dragged Chloe Bourgeois - their school bully - somewhere.

"Wh-whoa, Chloe? I mean Marinette what are you doing?" Chloe (Marinette) asked, Marinette (Chloe) still dragging her to who knows where.

"Just want to have a little chat Chloe?" Marinette (Chloe) darkly said. Chloe (Marinette) gulped.

Chloe found them a secluded spot, at the corner of their school.

"Now, before I start..." Marinette (Chloe) had her back turned, looking around her surroundings, turning to a nervous Chloe (Marinette) "Who are you? Obviously, you aren't Chloe, since I am her, and is stuck in this pathetic body."

Chloe (Marinette) relaxed, biting her lip in the process. How can she explain this to her without saying she's Ladybug? She closed her eyes, she exhaled.

Looking at a serious Chloe who is in her body.

"Before you kill me, I am in fact Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she said, holding her hands up before Chloe could grab her shirt and wiggle the answers out of her - she knew she would do that - "I did not swap our bodies, because, why would I do that?"

Marinette (Chloe) calmed down. "Alright..." She took a deep breath, "THEN HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN ME IN YOUR PATHETIC BODY? I HAD TO SUFFER YOU KNOW?" She blurted out in a single breath, somehow she manage to grab Chloe (Marinette) by the shoulders and shook her.

"I can't do this, I need to go back! You!" She pointed at Chloe (Marinette) "You should change me back! At least explain why this happened?"

Chloe (Marinette) pushed Marinette's (Chloe) hands from her shoulder.

"First of all, you shouldn't panic and second, do you believe an akuma caused this?"

Marinette (Chloe) could only stare in confusion.

Everything was messed up.

/MLB/

Adrien closed his locker, Nino and Alya were at his side. After the whole Marinette outright grabbed Chloe in front of the whole school, it manage to get a few raised eye brows.

Alya leaned on one of the lockers. "We should go after them, who knows what will happen," she said. Adrien didn't blame her. For one, Marinette was her best friend, and she was alone with Chloe.

"I think, we shouldn't, maybe they have something important to talk," he spoke.

"Important? Dude, all Chloe cares is herself, what would she have with Marinette?" Nino added.

Adrien stared out for a moment. "I don't know, myself."

"I know something is up, and we ought to find out what it is! If they don't come out five minutes later, I am so going to find them," Alya uttered, lagging behind the boys.

/MLB/

Chloe (Marinette) and Marinette (Chloe) stood outside the doors.

"Alright, we have to act normal!" Chloe (Marinette) said, turning to Marinette (Chloe). "So you'll have to be...nice."

"Nice? I am nice!" Marinette (Chloe) exclaimed, "Whatever, but you have to be elegant and not be a total klutz, you're embarassing me as it is."

Chloe (Marinette) flushed, "Ye-yeah, whatever." Looking at the door, she glanced at Marinette (Chloe) "You ready?"

"Already am," she replied, opening the door.

Marinette (Chloe) sashayed with confidence, eyes were on her.

It was too confident for the real Marinette to handle.

Chloe (Marinette) padded next to her, she felt nervousness consuming her.

"Marinette, what are you, a turtle or a dog who lost her owner?" Marinette (Chloe) remarked, rolling her eyes. "You're embarassing me, don't act as yourself."

Chloe (Marinette) nodded, gulping.

She manage to amble until they reached their classroom.

Once the door opened, they were greeted by Ms. Bustier.

"Where have you two been?" She asked, she was about to start her lesson.

"Sorry we're late Ms. Bustier, I had, I mean Marinette had presidential work for the school and... I, the ever glorious Chloe, helped her," Chloe (Marinette) finished. At least she boast about Chloe that added a bit of character.

Eyes were trailed on them, shock and surprise were glinted on her fellow classmates.

"A-alright, go back go your seats then," Caline Bustier was surprised herself.

Both Chloe and Marinette returned to their seats.

"Um, girls, to your proper seats," Ms. Bustier reminded.

Marinette (Chloe) and Chloe (Marinette) flushed, eyeing their seatmates. Alya reacted with a raised brow while Sabrina scoffed.

"O-Of course, sorry," Chloe (Marinette) apologised, returning to their proper seats. It was just a slip up. They definitely needed to solve the problem quick.

Placing a hand on her cheek she wondered off to Marinette (Chloe). She was surprisingly calm after the confrontation.

Meanwhile, Alya eyed both the girls who mistook their seats.

Something was definitely up.

Author's Note:

Finished! I'll add more details tomorrow in some sentences and I'll edit this tomorrow. I'm still sleepy while writing this. Thank you for reading and see you on the next chapter!


	3. Akuma

VIP (Guest): Of course Tikki remembers Marinette! They may be in an alternate timeline, the miraculous would still be in the ownership of Marinette, the akuma only altered the time or place where Chloe and Marinette swapped lives, not the miraculous. The miraculous sorta helps Mari remember, hence she remembered what happened, while Chloe was lost to what happened. Just wait for the akumas appearance and a flashback.

/MLB/

Alya glanced over to Marinette, furrowing her brows on her. There wasn't any change in her appearance, she noticed. She just felt the aura around her best friend, weird. It felt like she's next to a different person.

"Would you stop staring?" Marinette (Chloe) suddenly remarked, rolling her eyes at her.

Alya narrowed her eyes, "You're different today girl." She leaned over to her. Chloe swore, the glasses girl was suspecting something. "It's like you aren't Marinette anymore."

Marinette (Chloe) crinkled her brow releasing a small gasp, "Wh-what? Hehe, what makes you say so, A-Alya?" At least she was in character, right?

Alya furrowed her brows at her. "Something's up and I aim to find out," she stated, before turning her attention back to Ms. Bustier.

Chloe found herself a bit frightened by the blog girl.

/MLB/

"Alright, that sums up our lesson, try to finish chapter three of The Little Mermaid by Charles Perrault," Ms. Bustier announced, concluding her lesson. Students packing up before leaving the classroom chattering.

Sabrina happily turned to Chloe (Marinette), "Chloe, where do you suppose we should have lunch today?"

Marinette felt her sweat drop. She glance over to Chloe who shook her head. "I-I've decided to have lunch with Marinette and her friends, Sabrina, why don't you have the time off?" Sabrina sighed sadly which Chloe (Marinette) caught, flailing her arms. "I mean, you're so tired...from what we did last er week. I think you deserve some rest, Sab. Besides I can handle this! You need rest." Marinette internally face palmed. Rest really? She watched Sabrina's ever changing expressions.

"That's really nice of you Chloe! I really do need some rest! Just call me if you need anything," Sabrina said, before packing her things and heading off passing by Adrien and Nino.

"Did you guys fight?" Adrien asked.

Chloe (Marinette) flushed, "A-Adrien! I-I mean, no-no, we didn't. Ju-just told Sa-Sabrina to re-rest," she answered, feeling herself melt from everything.

Adrien gave her a puzzled look, before smiling. "Alright-" he paused. "You've been acting weird today Chloe," he noticed, narrowing his eyes at her.

She bit her lip, face flushed. Of course Adrien would ask her, no ask Chloe! She felt Chloe's deadly stare on her. Chloe's words echoed on her mind. Act like me.

Taking a deep breath, she rouse her head high. "J-just...tired Adri-kins! Oh how my morning was horrible! My regular hairstylist was absent today and I had to do my hair myself! I was planning to have my hair in a different style. But oh, that hairstylist had to be out for today!" Chloe (Marinette) fanned herself dramatically, Adrien smiled as if it was a regular occurrence - and it is -, and the others - Alya and Nino - rolled their eyes. Chloe (Marinette) felt like gagging.

Marinette (Chloe) furrowed her eyes at her, as if it was a warning indicating a warning. She gulped, nodding.

"Let's have lunch," Marinette (Chloe) announced. "Mari- I mean Chloe, would you care to join us?" Alya,Nino and Adrien couldn't believe their eyes. Was it nice day or something? Today Marinette and Chloe seemed to friendly to each other. Friendly with a hint of disgust.

"Sure, where shall we have our lunch?" Dammit, she spoke too formally, Marinette (Chloe) face palmed. Marinette would be the one to expose them.

/MLB/

Here they were now.

In a small cafe, the gang found themselves a booth, where it was tense silence that surrounded them. Alya glaring at Chloe (Marinette) and Marinette (Chloe) glaring at Chloe (Marinette) and the guys just sat watching the occurrence.

The atmosphere was tense, more tense than when they were headed to the cafe. It was tense laced with suspicion and awkwardness. Alya kept glaring at Chloe (Marinette)

Adrien pressed his hands together. "So, let's order. The waiter's here!"

The waitress who was around her twenties with her curly orange hair and uniform she greeted them with a warm smile. Flipping her notebook as she started scribbling.

"What can I get yah today sweeties?" She asked, her pen was ready to take down their orders.

Adrien picked up the menu, pointing at one particular dish. "I'll have salad," he ordered.

"The regular," Nino answered, back leant over the chair.

"Oh me too!" Alya added.

Chloe (Marinette) raised her hand. "I'll take the regular as-"

"No!-" Marinette (Chloe) interrupted before clearing her throat, eyes were on her. "I mean, I'll have the regular, while my friend here will have salad," she ordered, pointing at Chloe (Marinette). The waitress gave them a questioning look before nodding.

"Alright then sweeties, your orders will be here shortly."

After the waitress left, the gang gaped at Marinette (Chloe). Who was completely oblivious to the whole ordeal. She looked at them with equal confusion.

"What?"

Alya's eyes twitched. "What?" She repeated. "What? You just stopped Chloe's order!" Crap. She did! All their gaze were directed on the bluenette.

Chloe (Marinette) fidgeted uneasily on her seat, she glanced over to Marinette (Chloe) who surprisingly held a motionless face. They were going to be found out, she thought. There was no way I could hold a face like that!

"I-I-" Chloe (Marinette) stuttered a reply. Alya peered at her before going back to Marinette (Chloe) who still sat there calmly. While she was a nervous wreck.

"You guys better tell us the truth!" Alya urged, the boys somehow got rid of their shock, and just eyed at them with mirrored questioning looks.

Chloe (Marinette) gulped. "We-I mean, she, no-"

"Oh for Pete's sake, you guys really are dumb," Marinette (Chloe) spoked, surprising everyone, including Chloe (Marinette). "Can't you people see that I for one is not Mari-Trash." Marinette somehow understood. Chloe held her anger or annoyance by trying to stay calm. And now she seems to have to blow it.

"And two, this fumbling Chloe Bourgeois is actually Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" She exclaimed pointing at Chloe (Marinette). "Didn't you notice that this klutzy Chloe Bourgeois isn't the perfect Chloe today? All of you really are oblivious."

The click of a utensil falling alerted Marinette's (Chloe) gaze that the bunch were still shooked over the nonsense. She eyed Chloe's (Marinette) direction. Who was gaping.

She rose her brows. "What? You were about to eat something oily and my diet will completely be ruined because of you," she answered, crossing her arms and raising her head high.

After it seemed like an hour. Alya shivered, blinking her eyes at the two. Shock and confusion written on her face

Slapping a hand on her forehead. "What. The-" Chloe (Marinette) nervously watched her slightly freak out. The boys in front of her was still gaping. Marinette (Chloe) rolled her eyes at the three. She humphed. They were totally shooked that the amazing Chloe Bourgeois wasn't the amazing Chloe today.

Chloe (Marinette) could only narrow her eyes at Chloe. Who seemed to be lost in her thoughts and was humming to herself. She glanced outside the windows. Where clouded smoke began to form. Circling around in mid air. A few people stopped by to watch while others ran as far as she could. She narrowed her eyes on the smoke. Before a gasp erupted from her mouth. The Akuma! She glanced back to the others who were now composed from the shock.

Alya eyed them again. "Mari-, Chloe. What the he-" before she could even finish her sentence. A shrill laugh erupted outside. Civilians immediately whipped their attention to the sound.

Civilians ran and screamed as a ghostly figured stepped out of the smoke. A man in spandex appeared from the smoke. His spandex was patterned in black and white lightning bolts and a black bow tie on his collar. His hair was white and styled as a lightning bolt.

"Akuma!"

The shout made everyone come back to their senses. They all stood up. An employee lead all the customers to a back door, leading to a secluded alley. Away from the akuma. The employees made the younger patrons go out first.

Adrien took this as an opportunity to escape leaving the four.

Alya paused, finding that the blonde was not with them. "Oh no! Where's Adrien?"

Chloe (Marinette) took a step back from the moving group, hands clutching her purse tightly.

"Chloe, I mean Marinette, where are you going?" Alya asked.

"Um, I-I'll go find Adrien!" Before she could run away, Marinette (Chloe) grabbed her arm, dragging her to the group.

"Oh no you don't! You are staying with me, since you are in my precious body!" Marinette (Chloe) cringed. "Ugh, it sounds weird."

"But! I-It's Adrien! He's the one you-" gagging "-lo-love!" Chloe (Marinette) exclaimed, flinging her arms to prove her point.

"Yes and he must be taken by his chauffeur. You know his guard."

"But!"

Alya put a hand on her shoulder. "I think Chloe might be right, girl," she said and Marinette didn't miss Alya's grimace. When she added the words Chloe and right together.

Looking at a Chloe who refused to let her go anywhere and friends totally agree. There was no way she could escape now.

Author's Note:

Ugh, I forgot I still have this story. I better finish this with 4 or 5 chapters. Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
